


He's Got Mail

by epitomedashderangedfangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomedashderangedfangirl/pseuds/epitomedashderangedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets a mysterious fanboy, and Mickey is surprisingly cool about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got Mail

Ian stretched himself on the Milkovich house’s living room couch with a grin plastered on his face. He is once again eyeing his phone, waiting for that red square to appear on top of the envelop image to tell him that he has a new message.  
  
“What are you smiling at, Gallagher?” Mickey questioned as he passed him by on the way to the opposite couch. Ian said that it’s nothing and that he was just having fun on Tumblr. “Tumblr? You haven’t even updated that stupid blog of yours, tough guy. Private Gallagher? Jesus Christ, Ian.”  
  
“Are you following me on Tumblr?” Now Mickey’s got Ian’s full attention.  
  
“Fuck no! But I did saw you post a screen caption of my messages, you fuckhead. That’s illegal, you know,” Mickey managed to somehow save himself from the whole idea of him checking out Ian’s blog. “I only found it when we were looking for you.”  
  
“Then what made you say that I haven’t updated it since?” Ian narrowed his eyes at Mickey, giving him _the chin_.  
  
Mickey frowned a bit while he thought of something to tell Ian. “Dream on, Gallagher. I checked it again just when you said you were having fun on Tumblr.” He quickly faced the tv so that Ian won’t be able to tell that he obviously just made that up.  
  
“Fine, it’s a side-blog, alright?” Ian muttered as he got up and made his way over to where Mickey is sitting.  
  
“Got ya,” Mickey snickered. He made a face of disapproval when Ian settled himself on the now crowded couch but eventually sighs as he gave in.  
  
“It’s just that, I know we’re a couple and all,” Ian started explaining even if Mickey was still facing the tv, “but this guy has been telling me how cool I was and all. How good my poems were and stuff, things you, my dear boyfriend, wouldn’t give a single shit about. He appreciates my awesome writing skills, that’s all.”  
  
“Hey, I give a shit about your ideas,” Mickey turned to face Ian and now their faces are just inches apart. “But poems, really?” He then cleared his throat before he said, “Also, you’re cheating on me.”  
  
“Says the one with the wife,” Ian said matter-of-factly as he kissed Mickey on the lips, not wanting to hear or explain any more of this Tumblr thing. He glanced on his phone and sighed when he saw that there was no sign of a new message at all.  
  
~~~  
  
Ian stayed lying on the bed when Mickey was busy fumbling through his drawers. “Where to?”  
  
Mickey felt like ten years was deducted from his life span when he heard Ian. “Jesus, when did you wake up?”  
  
“Just now. Where are you going?” Ian looked at him worriedly. “With that gun? It’s like seven in the morning? What the hell is going on, Mickey?”  
  
“Life? Nothing, whatever. I just gotta go check this thing with Iggy and Joey down at the alley.”  
  
“At seven in the morning?” Ian sits up and has his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
“Just things we usually do, Ian, you know, before you and me,” Mickey hesitated a little bit before he goes on, before we got together, guy stuff.”  
  
“Yes, because I’m not a guy,” Ian’s words may sound mad, but he is not, at all. He was actually smiling at Mickey when he says, “I understand.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Mickey goes back to acting tough when he notices that Ian is okay with the whole thing, “you have your chatmate or whatever you call him. He could be some creepy stalker, you know?”  
  
“Follower,” Ian corrected the older man. “Jealous much?”  
  
“Changing the topic much?” Mickey chuckled.  
  
“Whatever, shoo, maybe you’re my unlucky charm. He’ll probably sense that you’re gone, so he could message me and you won’t be around to mess up with my happiness.”  
“I’m also your boyfriend, remember?” Mickey rolled his eyes and then pressed a soft kiss on Ian’s forehead, “See you tonight.”  
  
Ian then mumbles, “Have fun,” right before Mickey leaves.  
  
~~~  
  
The first thing that Mickey saw when he got into their room that night is Ian, still in bed, with his eyes glued on to the phone screen. “What now? A snapchat, maybe? Tell me he looks like a decent human, at least?”  
  
“Do you look like a decent human?” Ian replied with another question that earned him a glare from Mickey. “Alright, he said he wants to meet me, hangout, maybe rub some of my writing skills on him.”  
  
“Rub?”  
  
“You know what I mean, not literally, you fuck.”  
  
Mickey tilted his head lightly to the side when he asked Ian, “Do _you_ want to meet him?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean, it’s just a friendly thing, and he knows I’m with you, well, not your name but you know, that I have a boyfriend and all,” Ian explains.  
  
Mickey went over to his side of the bed. “Yeah, you do that while I take Yevgeny for a fucking walk when it’s supposed to be _your_ turn tomorrow.”  
  
Ian raised a brow as he questioned Mickey. “How did you know that it was tomorrow?”  
  
Mickey pauses for a bit before he came up with, “Wild guess! What you fucking think? That I was snooping around with your phone or something? You can’t even let go of your fucking phone.” Ian still had an intrigued look on his face so Mickey went on and said, “Your face is such a giveaway, alright? King of obvious.”  
  
“Whatever, jealous Mickey is so hot. I’d like to kiss jealous Mickey,” Ian grinned. “Can I kiss jealous Mickey?”  
  
Mickey groaned an annoyed, “Fuck off.”  
  
Ian scoffed, “This is basically why I’m liking this _carrot14344_ guy. He knows how much appreciation I lack from a grumpy daddy like you, Mickey Milkovich.”  
Mickey shifted on the bed so that he could be lying sideways facing Ian. “And what are you, the happy-go-lucky daddy?’  
  
“Uhm, yeah, minus the daddy,” Ian stuck his tongue out at Mickey.  
  
“Whatever, go to sleep. We don’t want to disappoint Mr. _carrot14344_ , do we? The fuck is that kind of name, anyway?”  
  
Ian went on teasing _Jealous Mickey_ until Mandy asked them _to shut the hell up already, Yevgeny is trying to fucking sleep._  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Mickey sat on the edge of the bed with Ian standing right in front of him. He’ already told Ian not to wear too much perfume so that the creepy stalker won’t fall for him or anything. “And don’t comb your hair too nicely. Yevgeny and I will stay here so as not to disturb you and Mr. Creepy Asshole at the park.”  
  
Ian smiled and looked down at Mickey, “you trusting me means so much to me. Even more than the things this guy has ever told me.”  
  
“Yeah, alright, go now, you don’t want to be late,” Mickey teased before Ian kissed him on the lips goodbye.  
  
~~~  
  
Ian arrived at the park five minutes before the meeting time. It has been thirty minutes since he got to the place but there’s no one around but a bunch of kids playing around with some of the old folks from the home. _Veronica must be around here somewhere_ , he thought. _But where’s carrot14344?_  
  
He got up from the bench when he decided that Mickey was right. _All this is a waste of time. Maybe he was just some creepy stalker making fun of me, enjoying my pity party and laughing at my stupid poems. I should be home, spending time with my boyfriend._  
  
Ian smiled at one of the kids that passed him by when he heard someone calling his name. Or his Tumblr name, rather. “Private Gallagher!”  
  
He mutters to himself wondering if this was some sort of a sick joke. Other than the fact that it was his url name being called, he knew whose voice it was. He did not have to hear it again to tell that it was Mickey. Ian turned around anyway, wanting to see where Mickey was this whole time.  
  
“Hi,” Mickey managed to say without collapsing right there and then, by the looks of it, Ian could tell that he just did a good round of running.  
  
“What the hell, Mick? So much for trusting me, huh?” Ian was worrying yet still kind of mad at the same time. “Where’s your kid? Did you leave him with Kenyata? What the fuck is your problem?” Ian lightly smacked Mickey on the chest.  
  
“I left him with Debs, everything’s cool, just, look at me, alright, look at _me_ for a second,” Mickey took a step back letting Ian see him better.  
  
“What, are you—,” Ian gasped when he realized what was happening. “I don’t—” Mickey was wearing his black button-down shirt under his dark coat, paired with his best pair of jeans. “Shit, are you for real?”  
  
Mickey huffed and said, “Of course, I’m fucking real. Here. I thought flowers would be too gay or something. Fucking take it before I change my mind,” he said with a gruff voice as he hand Ian a small notebook with a pair of eyes on the cover, green, almost the same as Ian’s.  
  
“You making art projects, now?” Ian teased when he examined the cover.  
  
“Never in a million years.” Mickey wipes his nose with the back of his hand to play off what he was about to say. “It’s your poems, I wrote them and stuff, Debbie did everything else.”  
  
Ian’s emerald green eyes widened when he checked the inside of the notebook. He knew that seeing meant believing, but deep inside, he still found it weird, Mickey writing all these, let alone reading them. The taller boy wrote about the most random bunch of things, but most of his poems are about Mickey. About how hurt he was when Mickey chose juvie over coming out, the pain of seeing Mickey marrying Svetlana, or just how he loves Mickey so much, too much it hurts. The newer ones are happier, but nevertheless, Mickey read, and wrote, all of them.  
  
“What? Too much to handle, huh, tough guy?” Mickey inquired when he realized how Ian was not saying anything. “Sorry I was late by the way.”  
  
“I can’t, Mickey…” Ian’s voice trailed off and he was about to say more when Mickey decided to cut him off.  
  
“Say it and I’ll rip your fucking tongue out,” the older boy scowled.  
  
Ian scoffed, “God you’re such a mood killer.” A grin slowly appeared on his face when he inched closer to Mickey. “I’ll say it anyway.” They are barely a feet apart when Ian mumbled, “I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly.”  
  
Mickey’s face softens when he sees the tears on Ian’s face and he pulls Ian in for a hug. The silence only lasts for a minute before Mickey felt the need to go back to being noisy. “Jesus, Ian, stop crying. Of course, it’s me. Why else would I let you meet some guy without me, are you out of your mind?”  
  
Ian still does not say anything so Mickey decided to say, “Mind signing the notebook for me, Private Gallagher? Ian broke into laughter when he heard his url name. “What?”  
  
“I just realized how you were _carrot14344_ the whole time, and when I mentioned the username, you were basically making fun of your stupid alter ego username.”  
  
“Fuck off, it was a cover.”  
  
“Too gay, so not you,” Ian could not stop laughing until he felt Mickey’s lips pressed against his.  
  
“That’s the point,” Mickey shrugged. “So you won’t be able to tell that it’s me.”  
  
Mickey came out weeks ago at The Alibi. Everybody knows. They have kissed tons of times before, inside the van, the night before the wedding, even at that place where Ian was working at back then. But they have never kissed like this, in the middle of the park, in their dysfunctional neighborhood, under the sunny Chicago skies. This basically explains why Ian is still frozen at the same spot for a couple of seconds now.  
  
“Gallagher, you coming or what?” Mickey called him from a couple of meters away.  
  
“You just kissed me.”  
  
“I know I fucking kissed you, come on already,” Mickey tried hiding the fact that he too felt overwhelmed by what he did just now. He’s getting real good at acting cool and not giving a shit about anything because he gives so much shit, just does not know how to say them in words.  
  
Ian stayed right where he is standing. “For crying out loud, Ian,” he mutters under his breath and marched over to Ian and kissed him again, this time, a little longer than the first one. Okay, maybe a lot longer. “We’re a couple, so I’m going to fucking kiss you anywhere I want, whenever I fucking want to, alright? Deal with it.”  
  
Ian is breathless and his right hand is slightly getting redder from clutching onto the notebook a tad bit too hard. He smiled and thought about a good comeback but it’s pretty hard to come up with anything when Mickey’s blue eyes are still staring back at him.“I, fine, yeah. Alright,” he stuttered as Mickey beamed and held his hand, leading him to the closest café.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Random idea that popped into my head two nights ago and I only had the chance to put it up today. This is my third story and just like the previous ones, this is unbeta’ed. It’s basically You’ve Got Mail, but Gallavich style, of course. And yeah, just found out about Private Gallagher’s tumblr lol. Hope you guys had fun reading it. xx
> 
> P.S. Check me out on tumblr: epitome-derangedfangirl.tumblr.com  
> P.P.S. Check out my chaptered gallavich fic entitled: Thunder, Danger, and Everything Reckless :)


End file.
